Relax
by SilverMoon75
Summary: When Toshiro's stressed from working in the office all day, Kiba drops by to help him relax. WARNINGS: EXPLICIT YAOI DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ
1. Relax

A/N:¿Que tal?(Translation: What's up?) Welcome to my third fanfic! I'm epically excited! I have to thank KatekyoFAN again for helping to inspire me to write this smut. This is for you, Hentai-kun! Arigatou and daisuki! Without him,this story would never have come to fruition, so I am forever grateful to him. I hope you guys think this is even better than Sex on Wheels, though they really have no relation. Oh,and for the people who read that story, I will be coming out with a sequel for it soon. It's gonna be called Wanna Make A Bet?, so look out for it! I also have to thank my best friend, hikarixkesshoux126, who's always there to help me as well. Arigatou, Hime. I really appreciate it, no matter how much it seems like I don't. Dasuki! This story was put up today in honor of Kiba-kun's birthday. So without further adieu, here's the birthday boy to give ze disclaimer. If you please,Kiba-kun.

Kiba-kun: Thanks. Anna-chan does not own Naruto and of course, I own Shiro's ass. *smirk*

*eye roll* Of course you do, Kiba-kun. I wouldn't write it any other way. Oh, and Happy Birthday again.

Kiba-kun: Thanks, Anna-chan. *wicked grin causes author to blush*

Um, anyways-

Kiba-kun:*cocky smirk* Why you blushing, Anna-chan?

Shut the hell up, Dogbreath! Anyways-

Shiro-chan: That is a good question, Kiba. Why ARE you blushing, Anna? *says this with all-knowing smirk which causes author's blush to deepen*

*wider smirks from Kiba and Toshiro*

Kiba-kun and Shiro-chan: Why are you-

*tickmark* SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME GET ON WITH THE DAMN FIC!

*Boys shut up with satisfied smirks*

Anyways, as I was saying. *grins* Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

**Relax**

Inuzuka Kiba stopped in front of a door. This door was currently shielding the office of his recent captain in the ANBU Black Ops from his view. The man was a relative newbie, only having come to the village about a year and a half ago. The man hadn't even officially started training at a ninja academy yet. He had been given an entrance exam into the Academy soon after he'd arrived. He had passed with extremely high scores in ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, as well as acing the written exam on various weapons and techniques. He had excellent chakra control and had high aptitudes in the wind and water elements. He was also descended from a clan whose special kekkai genkai allowed for him to combine the two elements into ice. He'd even developed a few new jutsus despite this being one of the first times he'd ever trained and been tested like this. The boy was unlike anyone ever seen in the history of the Leaf. The boy's talents were clearly seen by everyone in the village, prompting Tsunade to promote him to the position of ANBU captain. The boy was eighteen despite having the appearance of ten-yr-old, causing the villagers to nick-name him the "boy genius."

Kiba had been prejudiced of him at first, believing he would be stuck-up and conceited because of all the attention he'd been receiving after only just moving to the village. He'd also been jealous of him for the very same reason. But, over time, Kiba began to develop respect, affection, and eventually love for the white-haired boy with serious, turquoise eyes. He had confessed his feelings months ago and the captain had reciprocated them, the two deciding to become lovers. His name was Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Kiba raised his hand and lightly rapped on the door. The cool and slightly irritated voice of his boyfriend sounded from behind the door.

"Come in!" Toshiro called. Kiba walked in, shutting the door behind him. Toshiro sat behind his desk, dressed in his ANBU getup, excluding weapons which were nearby ready for use, and working on a whole bunch of paperwork. He didn't bother to look up and see who was there, so engrossed in his work as he was.

"Hey." Kiba said, walking over and sitting in one of the chair located in front of the desk. Toshiro continued to work on, ignoring him. The dog-nin started waving his hand in front of his taicho's face, trying to get his attention.

"Yo, is there anyone in there?" he asked, still waving his hand. A vein began pulsating on the white-haired captain's forehead as his partner continued to annoy him.

Finally, his head snapped up, his eyes alight with fury.

"Inuzuka, what the hell do you what?" he asked icily. Kiba smirked at his superior.

"Someone's cranky, aren't they?" he responded cheekily. The vein pulsated even more as Toshiro closed his eyes to keep from beating the living daylights out of his cocky dog.

"What do you want? I've told you about coming to bother me when I'm working." he said before glaring daggers at the man before him. Kiba grinned.

"I came to help you relax." he said, standing up and walking behind the desk, stopping beside Shiro, who sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, you're doing the complete opposite. Besides, who says I need to relax?" he retorted. Kiba placed his hands on his shoulders, leaning down and resting his chin on a shoulder.

"I did." he whispered simply before capturing the other's lips in heated kiss. He licked Toshiro's lips, asking for entrance that the white-haired man refused to accept, not wanting to give into the brunet. Kiba spun the chair around and picked the ice prince up, causing his legs to instinctively wrap around his waist. Toshiro was slammed against the wall, causing him to gasp in surprise and giving the inu the entrance he needed. He quickly invaded and took control of the territory for his own. Toshiro moaned at the rough treatment, tangling his hands in dark chocolate locks. Kiba smirked and continued to pleasure his captain with his tongue. Shiro pulled him closer, wanting more of his captor. The other happily obliged since he could never get enough of his boyfriend's spicy, mint taste. He was intoxicated and ravished the mouth before him hungrily. Toshiro loved every moment of it, moaning into his mouth.

Kiba pulled back from the kiss somewhat reluctantly and started turning his affections to the smooth length of neck before him. Kiba's lips latched instantly to his sweet spot, sucking, nipping, and licking. Shiro's mouth was overflowing with his lover's name as he pulled him closer. Kiba resurrected the hickey he had created the night before that had disappeared during the morning. After this was accomplished, his desire guided him further down the body before him. However, Toshiro's clothing barred the sweet treat from him, causing the young inu to growl in annoyance. This in turn caused Toshiro to shiver with desire, the slightest chill of fear sliding up and down his spine.

Kiba ripped the irksome grey vest and black undershirt off, revealing a lean and slightly muscular upper body that consisted of six-pack and lightly defined pecs, with pink nipples pleading to be sucked on. Kiba licked his lips and descended upon the pink buds, tracing his tongue around the edges before he began to nip and suckle at the tips. He pinched and rolled the neglected nipple between his fingertips, tweaking occasionally. Toshiro gasped and moaned, arching into the boy's touch.

"Mmm, Kiba, more." he breathed, pulling him closer. Kiba smirked and bit down on the nipple he'd captured in his mouth, causing Shiro's eyes to widen as pleasure raced through his body.

"Ah, K-Kiba." he whimpered, wanting more. Kiba switched nipples, his hand mimicking what he'd done with the previous nipple on the abandoned one. Moans filled the air courtesy of the white-haired midget.

After he was assured he'd called the nubs to attention, he continued his journey downward, licking and sucking on his sweet dessert, coaxing groans from his ice dragon's mouth. When he reached his navel, Kiba swirled his tongue along the rim, occasionally scooping his tongue in as a tease. He then nipped and flicked his tongue along the perimeter, looking up at the boy above with a suggestive look that promised a similar action lower. The heated, lustful, and mischievous look made Shiro rise to his 10 inches.

Feeling the member jab his upper torso, Kiba raised an eyebrow at his captain, a wicked grin crossing his features. A delicate pink flush painted its way across the genius' cheeks.

"Someone's getting excited." Kiba stated, chuckling when aquamarine eyes froze over with fury.

"Shut up and hurry up already." he growled, bucking his hips. Kiba grinned, yanking off his pants and boxers and revealing Shiro in all his horny glory. He licked his lips as he took in the delectable treat before him. Shiro's lengh was dripping with precum, sliding down the slides as if it was a topping for his dessert, prompting the Inuzuka to lips his lips again.

He leaned down and took the engorged member into his mouth, sucking harshly. Shiro groaned and bucked his hips, managing to delve deeper into the warm cavern. Kiba scraped his teeth along the foreskin while his tongue mapped out the sensitive vein along the underside.

After reaching the tip, Kiba flicked his tongue across the slit before delving into it and lashing his tongue around. Shiro's screams echoed around the room as pleasure overrided his system. Kiba smirked, loving the moans that issued form his uke's mouth. He bit down harshly on the head, ripping a scream from the petite captain's throat.

"KIBA!" came the strangled shout. Kiba continued the same routine, driving the whitette crazy.

"Dammit, Kiba. Stop fucking with me and make me cum so you can fuck me already." came the annoyed grunt. Kiba complied, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking harder. Hips snapped up and down in pace with his bobbing. A scream was the only warning before Kiba's warm mouth was flooded with cum, eight shots emptying the seed into his orifice. Kiba pulled away, stripping his torso as he waited for the boy to come back to his senses.

A few minutes later, Shiro returned to Earth, staring at Kiba with lust-filled eyes. He looked the boy up and down, licking his lips as he observed the muscular inu. The boy was gifted a 10 pack, ripped pecs, and bulging biceps as a result of his strenuous training . A smirk graced his lover's face when Shiro's gaze drifted back to his face.

"Enjoying the view, Shiro?" Kiba asked, his smirk widening at the blush that dusted the other's cheeks. He leaned down to Shiro's ear.

"Ready to get fucked, my sweet little ice prince?" he whispered huskily, causing a shiver to weave its way up and down Shiro's spine.

"Please." he responded, bucking his hips slightly. Kiba smirked again and sat the boy back in his seat. He then proceeded to take off his own pants and boxers. Toshiro practically started drooling as he observed the 11 in. member. He licked his lips and attacked, latching his mouth to the length and sucking it for all he was worth. Kiba gasped in surprise at the unexpected attack and started to moan as his dick was devoured by the hungry dragon.

"Damn, Shiro. It feels so fucking good. Mmm, more." he groaned, bucking into the heat. Shiro smirked and decided that now would be the best time for him to get his revenge on Kiba for interrupting his work. He pulled back, a growl of annoyance sounding from the boy. The midget's smirk widened as he stared up at the other with a mischievous expression that promised torture. Kiba sighed, deciding to go with it.

Shiro kissed his head gently before taking it into his mouth, sucking lightly. Kiba groaned in pleasure, wanting more. Toshiro grinned, nibbling at the head. Kiba gasped and let out a throaty moan, entangling his hands in snow-colored locks. The whitette suddenly took in the entire length, sucking harshly. Kiba gasped in surprise, bucking his hips uncontrollably.

"Ah, ah, ah, Shiro. So good." the teen panted. Said boy chuckled, sending delicious waves of pleasure throughout Kiba's body via his cock. He then pulled back, engulfing one of the boy's balls into his mouth, while one of his hand jerked him off. In between licks, Shiro sucked and nipped at the organ, humming occasionally. His hand stroked the dick with strong,deliberate strokes, causing the Inuzuka to toss his head back in pleasure. Shiro switched balls, applying the same technique to the new one. He alternated between gently massaging and kneading the abandoned one. Kiba groaned at the pleasurable treatment, bucking into the shorty. Shiro looked up, staring into Kiba's eyes.

"Ready to cum?" he asked. Kiba nodded, moaning loudly as the white-haired taicho began to lightly scrape his teeth against the testicle in his mouth.

"Hell yes! Make me cum already, Shiro!" he yelled impatiently. The boy smirked, relocating his mouth to his subordinate's dick. Toshiro hollowed out his cheeks and began to suck at an inhuman strength. Kiba's moans echoed throughout the room.

"Fuck! Ha-harder! Ha-harder! Fuck, Toshiro, I'm gonna- SHIRO!" the dog-nin screamed as he came hard into the waiting captain's mouth. White-hot pleasure coursed through the inu's veins, destroying his conscious self and leaving him in a state of pure, blissful oblivion.

Toshiro smirked as he surveyed his work. The orgasm had left the Inuzuka senseless, the swollen lips repeating his name like a mantra. Cherry-colored cheeks glowed red-hot, sweat dripping from the pleasure-flushed flesh. The feral, slitted eyes that were usually filled with passion were currently closed off from the young captain as the eyelids clenched shut in ecstasy. The boy licked his suddenly parched lips, devouring the erotic sight with his eyes as he awaited the boy's return to consciousness.

A/N: I always leave you guys with evil cliffhangers, don't I? I'd apologize, but...I'm too mean for that. *grins*

Kiba-kun and Shiro-chan: You're still blushing and still haven't told us why you are.

*tickmark* If you two don't shut up, I WILL discontinue this fic.

Shiro-chan: *smirk* Like you'd do that. Your perverted mind wouldn't allow it.

*glare then sigh* As much as I hate to admit it, Shiro-chan's right, I wouldn't discontinue the fic. *smirk* I'd just end up making them face their worst nightmares.

*raised eyebrows*

*evil smirk widens* I bet Hana and Rangiku would just LOOOOOVE to read this.

Kiba-kun and Shiro-chan: Fine, we'll shut up. Just please don't tell them!

*triumphant smirk* Anyways, see ya next chapter. Peacez!


	2. Fire and Ice

A/N: Hey guys! I've finally finished the last chapter of Relax. It's been months and I'm extremely sorry for the delay. Writer's block seriously sucks. But anyways, here's the disclaimer.

Shiro-chan: Anna doesn't own Bleach or Naruto. She simply borrows the characters to fulfill her twisted fantasies.

Anna: *rolls eyes at Toshiro* You say I'm twisted, yet you seem to enjoy having Kiba fuck you like a wild beast.

Toshiro: *blushes* Shut the fuck up!

Anna: *smirk* Who's blushing now, Hitsugaya?

Kiba-kun: *walks in* That reminds me, why were you blushing last time, hmmm?

Anna: Shut the hell up and just fuck your boy. *throws Toshiro at Kiba*

Kiba: *smirk* Gladly. *begins to molest Shiro-chan*

Anna: Well, without further adieu, here's the conclusion of Relax.

**Relax**

The Inuzuka soon returned from his high, slitted eyes burning with need as he stared at the boy before him. The hungry gaze prompted a heavy blush to spread along pale cheeks, only worsening Shiro's situation. Rough hands yanked the boy into a passionate kiss. A fiery tounge caressed icy lips, eliciting a moan that granted said organ entrance. The guest quickly rendered its host senseless, leaving the poor ice prince breathless and flustered, mewls and moans pouring from his mouth.

The ravaging continued until the younger was nearly ready to pass out due to lack of air. The insatiable mouth of the inu continued down the column of pale skin before making its way up the jawline to his ear.

"Ready to get fucked, Shiro-koi?" he purred seductively, nibbling on his ear. The younger shivered and nodded.

"Please." he said, swallowing thickly at the look in the other's eye. A seductive smile crossed Kiba's face.

"Good, 'cause I plan on pounding until you can't _move_." he growled as he slammed the boy against the wall and pressed himself up against him. Toshiro looked up at him with lust-darkened eyes, lips swollen from kisses and cheeks flushed from desire.

"Fuck me Kiba. Make me scream your name loud enough for the entire village to hear." he said shamelessly. Kiba snarled and, without warning, shoved three fingers up Shiro's hole. The taicho's eyes widened as a mixture of pleasure and pain invaded his body, making him let out a delicious moan.

The fingers were shoved in and out of him without mercy, the sensations causing the smaller male's noises increasing in volume.

"K-Kiba, h-harder. Fuck! F-faster." he panted with need. The Inuzuka complied, pounding the fingers in and out at a rapid pace. The dog-nin then slammed his fingers into the other's prostate, eliciting a boisterous scream from his throat.

"KIBA!"

Said-boy smirked. "Yeah, Shiro?" he responded.

"Th-there. Hit me there again. Please." the ice dragon pleaded, hungry for more. Kiba teased him, thrusting in and out but not hitting that spot. Hitsugaya whimpered, needing release. The inu smiled and relented, slamming his extremities into the pleasure-spot several times. Toshiro choked when the waves of ecstacy overtook him and screamed Kiba's name before he exploded, cum splattering all over their chests and lower bodies. Toshiro cried out Kiba's name while enjoying the intense high, traveling to heaven and back.

As soon as he returned, Kiba thrust his huge cock up his ass. His still over-sensitive body nearly imploded from the waves of pleasure, causing the boy scream.

"FUCK! Kiba! Harder! Faster!" Said boy obliged, pounding in and out of his lover like a jackhammer and making sure to hit his prostate every single time.

"Damn Shiro. So fucking tight and so _hot. _God, it feels so fucking good!" the inu bellowed, thrusting with renewed vigor. Toshiro mindlessly screamed his boyfriend's name, his mind flying out the window.

Kiba pounded that little ass for hours, enjoying every single second. Every noise that emitted from his lover's mouth was music to his ears. The inu loved how sensitive his dragon was. Besides that, the boy was absolutely stunning. Snowy locks were glued to his face with sweat, peach skin flushed a lively pink. Perspiration trickled down the lean muscles, making the ice-nin's skin glisten in the light. Rosy lips were bruised with Kiba's kisses, parting to let out those sweet sounds that his boyfriend loved so much. Kami, Hitsugaya Toshiro was the definition of beautiful.

These thoughts coursed through Kiba's head as he pleasured his dear angel, filling him with love and warmth, and ultimately increasing the animalistic lust only he could make him feel. With a cry of his partner's name, he threw himself into the fucking with renewed vigor as he attempted to express his intense feelings via his chiseled body. Toshiro's eyes widened and he screamed in absolute bliss, loving everything this man did to him. The pleasure he felt was unlike anything he'd felt before. Sure, Kiba had driven above and beyond countless times but this was something completely new. The Inuzuka had never made him feel as loved, needed, wanted, and full as he did now. He'd never felt such intense feelings for another person before. It was at that very moment that Hitsugaya decided he'd never care for anyone else as much as he did for the boy before him. He never wanted this moment to end.

Soon enough though, he felt the tell-tale coil of heat tightening in his abdomen. He groaned and begged more, needing to release before he collasped.

"Kiba...h-h-harder...so fucking...close...please." he panted. Said boy obliged, briefly pulling out, causing both to groan. The dog-nin knocked all the paperwork to the floor, and before his taicho could complain, lifted Toshiro to the surface and began to make intense love him, close to his release as well.

The heavy desk began to bounce and creak beneath them, moved by the fierce love between the two males. One last well-aimed hit to the prostate sent the prodigy over the edge for the third time, his lips screeching the name of his lover,

"KIBA!"

The tightening of the hole around him destroyed the last of his resolve, Kiba plunging over the edge as well, shooting his seed into the cavity as Shiro's splashed onto his chest and stomach. It took several long minutes before they came back from their trip, panting and staring at each other.

"Damn. That was...a...mazing..." Kiba panted. The ANBU captain nodded his agreement.

"You should...fuck me like that...more...often." the whitette responded. His dog grinned widely.

"Least I finally got you to relax, Shiro-koi." he replied, prompting the other to roll his eyes.

"Whatever." he said as he sleepily rested his cheek in the crook of Kiba's neck. He smiled as he sat down in the chair, resting the boy on his lap as he pulled him close. He rested his head on the snow-white locks.

"Oh, and you know you're going to clean this mess up, right?" the taicho muttered. The dog-nin chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." he replied.

"All by yourself." the former continued. Kiba's smile widened.

"Love you too,babe." he said simply.

"Don't call me that, baka." he retorted harshly, but smiled as he snuggled closer to his soulmate and fell peacefully asleep in his arms.


End file.
